


not a second thought, oh romeo

by umathurwin



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, i tried to write something short about rafe i think it turned out pretty good, let me know if y'all like the short style, like cocaine this ain't pussy shit, not like aggressively edited so i apologize for mistakes, super super super mild dubcon but i figured i'd mention it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umathurwin/pseuds/umathurwin
Summary: After a night of partying, you and Rafe keep the party going with just you two.
Relationships: Rafe Cameron/Reader, Rafe Cameron/You
Kudos: 8





	not a second thought, oh romeo

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a personal challenge to just do a one shot and keep it like <1500 words. lemme say it was tough. i wouldn’t call myself a rafe fan but i would call myself a fan of cocaine and the men who supply it, so i went ahead and wrote this. e for drug use and ridiculously explicit sex <3 pls enjoy
> 
> title is from lolita by lana del rey

“Did you have fun at the party, baby?” Rafe asked, unbuttoning just the top few buttons on his white polo. After unhooking his silver necklace and tossing it on the dresser, he joined you at the edge of the bed.

“Mhm,” you purred, adjusting the strap of your slip. It was smart changing out of that uncomfortable dress once you got back, you thought to yourself. “Kinda got overrun with Pogues, though.”

“You’re not wrong,” he snorted, digging into his nightstand drawer and retrieving a small bag. “Want some? I’m not tired.”

“Hell yeah, me either,” you smirked, tucking your legs up under your body, dragging your fingers over the soft duvet.

Rafe tossed a small mirror onto the bed and joined you. He gently shook out a line onto the surface, cleaning it up with his metallic credit card. You watched in adoration as he worked with focus etched into his face.

“First line is yours, baby,” Rafe announced, sliding the hand mirror over by you carefully. He handed you a rolled up bill—a fifty, for no reason at all—and reclined back on the bed, tucking an arm behind his head.

You tenderly held your hair back, leaning forward and snorting the line with ease. Once you’d finished, you kept the bill to your nostril, tilting your head back and tapping the bill to ensure you got every bit. Once you’d finished, you shook your head and blinked aggressively, already feeling the numbness in your nose.

“Why is so hot watching you do that?” he blurted, shaking his head and moving the mirror to his nightstand. “You’re just so good at it. I’ve taught you so well, doll.”

“Wanna do a line off my tits?” you asked, leaning forward and shaking your chest in your slip.

Rafe looked like he was about to propose. “I fuckin’ love you.”

You pulled down the hem of your slip to expose your chest as he retrieved the baggie. As you carefully held your tits up, he dumped a messy line onto your skin. Without even using a straw, he dragged his nose across and you could just barely see the powder disappear. Once he’d gotten the bulk of it, he dragged his tongue across the residue carefully while making eye contact. Your hand instinctively tangled into his red hair.

“That… was definitely on my bucket list,” he sighed a few seconds after the drug really hit. He did the same blink you did earlier. “So fuckin’ hot. You’d just do anything for me, hmm?” he purred, kissing up your neck.

“Mm, yes,” you breathed, leaning your head back so he had better access.

When he finally kissed you, the contact made your teeth tingle. Without separating, he guided you backwards as he leaned against the head board. You straddled over him, yanking open the remaining buttons on his white shirt, further exposing his toned chest. He ripped your nylon slip down the center and pushed it off your shoulders, to your protest.

"Rafe!" you cried. "That was my favorite slip!"

"Quit whining," he snapped, eyebrows furrowed, "I'll buy you a new one." Rafe’s hands trailed up to cup your breasts and his hips thrusted up, grinding his trouser-confined bulge onto your bare center. You sucked in a gasp, head thrown back and hands scrambling to grab his biceps.

"Fuck, sweetheart," he huffed. "Let me out." You scooted back and undid his button and zipper, pulling down both his pants and boxers to not waste time. His cock, free from its confinement, slapped onto his stomach and started leaking precum immediately.

You took him in your mouth without hesitation, diving down to take him all the way. Rafe groaned and threaded a hand in your hair to yank at your roots, but you pushed further down anyways. Your nose buried in the coarse hair at the base of his cock and you felt him twitch inside of you.

When you eventually had to breathe, you pulled off and sucked just on the head. You gave a wet hand job to the top third of his cock that you couldn’t get into your mouth. Rafe was definitely enjoying this given his unashamed noises, but he clearly wanted something else because he lifted you off by your hair and popped out of your mouth. A string of spit remained connecting him to your lips.

“Get off me, babe,” he huffed, and you hesitantly removed yourself from his lap. Rafe sat up and gestured for you to bend over. When you didn’t immediately comply, he pushed you down and slid the tip of his cock against your now-exposed cunt. “Mm, no underwear? Love it.”

He inched himself in slowly, enjoying the resistance of your tight pussy. It was almost a challenge, trying to work his thick cock into you. Once he was fully sheathed in your warm cunt, he took a few seconds to hold still and let you adjust.

It was hard. Tears pricked at your eyes, but there was still a masochistic pleasure in the feeling of him stretching you open. He muttered out a _just say when_ and you found yourself nodding despite the ache pulsing through your core.

And it seemed the drugs were really kicking in for Rafe, because once he was given the go-ahead, he became a hungry animal. He thrusted in and out roughly, no longer waiting gently for you to be ready.

“Mm, you just let me use you whenever I want, huh?” he groaned, stretching open your walls with his cock. His hips were aggressively slamming against yours, undoubtedly reddening your skin. “Sweet thing. Such a doll. I just wanna wreck you,” he admitted.

Your cheek was pressed so firmly against the duvet it was starting to hurt your skin, but you tolerated it in favor of the pleasure coursing through your veins. “Holy—oh fuck!” you cried when he hit your spot.

Stars popped into your vision as he relentlessly fucked into you. The drugs in your system were pushing you to an orgasm way faster than either of you had anticipated. It wasn’t long before you were falling apart on his cock, whining and grabbing at the sheets as his speed didn’t ease up a bit.

Watching you finish untouched was all he needed to send himself over the edge, pulling out and painting your ass with cum. “Fucking hell. You’re amazing,” he breathed leaning back and allowing you to slowly slide down to the bed.

Rather than go for another round, he left for a wet towel. Rafe returned, carefully cleaning you off and tossing the cloth into the hamper. He pulled you up next to him on the bed to hold you in his arms. It was likely you were about to fall asleep together since you two had only done a line each and mostly fucked it out. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing your temple.

Rafe usually said these kinds of things when he was high. He even said it earlier but you’d let it slide, given he was _about_ to do coke off your tits. But to be honest, you actually did feel that way about him. So you had no qualms in responding with a heartfelt, “I love you, too.”


End file.
